Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosed devices generally relate to the field of medical devices, and in particular, to methods, systems, and devices for removing and/or repositioning medical devices.
Description of the Related Art
Implantation of medical devices (e.g. medical valve) has proven effective in the treatment of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD). Such devices can include the medical devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,951, 6,592,594, 6,722,360, 6,929,637, 7,533,671, 7,691,151, 7,875,048 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0154988, 2003/0181922, 2003/0195385, and 2003/0212412, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
In some procedures, it is desirable to remove and/or reposition a foreign body within the body or a patient. For example, it may be desirable to remove or reposition a medical device after it has been deployed within a patient's body. In some situations, the implanted device may be surrounded by hyperplasia. In some procedures, it is desirable that a removal and/or repositioning tool be configured to compress the medical device being removed or repositioned without significantly damaging the device. In some procedures, repositioning medical devices, as opposed to removing them, can save time and money for the patient and physician as the desire for a replacement device may be reduced or eliminated.